Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to designs of a miniaturized OCT system.
Background
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an imaging technique that is widely used in many fields to provide depth-revolved imaging of various samples. The technique has found widespread use in the medical field where OCT data is used on skin and tissue to help diagnose various ailments as well as provide enhanced visual feedback to medical practitioners. Miniaturization of an OCT system is difficult due to the number of components required and the high coupling sensitivities between optical elements.